Princess Secrets
by John Serras
Summary: Princess Erika has some secrets nobody knows about. Not even her family. Now, on her 15th birthday, she makes a new friend and maybe something more. Sexual Content!
1. A Princess' Personality

**Princess Secrets**

 **Chapter 1: A Princess' Personality**

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful land surrounded by forests on all sides. A small town lay at the foot of the tall mountain that stood in the middle of the land. The mountain was surrounded by a river that circled around, a draw bridge connecting it to the town. On a cliff high up above the town, there was a great castle with a royal family that ruled the land. King Ronald and Queen Eris were very content with their lives, living in their home away from everyone else. There was also a princess named Erika who was only just turning fifteen years old. Despite her age, everyone knew that she was the most beautiful thing to ever grace the kingdom since its creation by the well known

Queen Erika whom the princess was named after.

Erika had a younger sister, 8 years old, who looked up to her as her role model. Her name was Nicole. Then, there was their older brother, the handsome 19 year old Prince Liam. Unlike his sisters, Liam never had any trouble expressing his feelings and was well known as a lady's man. Rebellious to his parents, he would usually slip out of the castle and into the town to have a good time with the people. Having fun at parties and hitting on women was his peragative, but upon returning home would find his parents upset at his behavior. Still, he was very protective of his sisters and always tried to keep them happy.

This story circles around the middle child, Princess Erika. Nobody actually knew a lot about her, except that she was so gorgeous that someday she would surpass her beautiful mother who always wore the most beautiful clothes and jewelry she could get her hands on. Erika, like her parents, was very content most of the time, never known to escape into the town. She was rarely ever seen in public, even at the royal celebrations they sometimes had. She was often too shy to even look at a crowd and stayed in the back. She had heard about her admired beauty, but didn't seem to believe it herself. To her, she was just a simple teenage girl and didn't seem to have any talents either.

However, everyone has their secrets and Erika kept hers deep in the dark. Her personality was seen as all these things, but alone, she seemed an entirely different person. She was dark and perverted, imagining things nobody could ever think she of all people could imagine. Since she was 9, she would quite often have dreams that would drive her crazy. When she was alone in her bedroom, she would write in her journal, the things that pushed her to the brink. Though she had never been with someone in bed, her fantasies compensated to please her. Her true self was hidden under that veil of shyness and simplicity.

On one bright Monday morning, she awoke to find she had actually forgotten to put her underwear back on after her fantasy making the night before. Her brother and sister came into the room as she hid her nakedness under the blanket. Liam shook her happily and yelled, "It's time!"

"What? Time for what?"

"You don't remember? It's your birthday!"

"Come on!" Nicole yelled at her, "Get up! We're gonna have a party like you've never seen!"

Liam gave Nicole a short laugh and said, "She hasn't ever seen a party before."

Liam and Nicole laughed and pushed Erika, shaking her in the bed. She tried to keep the blanket up, but blushed and screamed when the side was pushed over her body, revealing the side of her waist. Nothing was there and as Liam noticed, pulled the blanket back over. He paused and said to Nicole, "Come on. Let's leave her alone to get ready." He glanced back at her as he walked out the doorway. Erika lay there, freaked out from being partially uncovered and seen by her brother. Luckily, Nicole noticed nothing and remained confused at the sudden nervousness that came across Liam and Erika.

After getting dressed, Erika came down the stairs to meet her parents with many people, most of which covered the courtyard. Erika was turning 15 and everyone was in an uproar. She showed her shyness as usual and tried to conceal her embarrassment. Liam now didn't have the bravery to look her in the eyes. She couldn't just as much look him in the eyes either. Their father saw her and pointed her out to the people he spoke and laughed with. Her mother walked over to greet her.

"Well, if it isn't our newly 15 year old daughter. Better step it up a notch. You're gonna have to speak out sooner or later."

Hearing this made Erika think for a moment. 'What if I told everyone what I really am? What would the people say?' She shook her head at her mother and said, "No, I don't want to speak to anyone."

"What? Honey, it's your birthday! Everyone has come to see you! You're the main attraction!"

"No! I don't want to talk to anyone today. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to stay alone in my room."

Eris just looked at her daughter, surprised and at least a little humiliated. "You do know that this was all for you. What is everybody going to say when they find out that you're not even going to attend?"

Erika stayed quiet and stood, looking down at the floor. "Fine, you can stay in your room for the day, but promise me you'll thank these people for coming before the party's over."

Erika nodded and walked back up to her bedroom. Liam stood not too far away, listening to the conversation. As she closed her door, she locked it and sat on her bed. She took a deep breath and thought to herself. She looked over to her desk and pulled open a drawer to find her journal. She began to write down all that happened so far when she suddenly stopped. Something felt different all of a sudden. She looked over at her door, thinking about the people downstairs. Perhaps she could go down and reveal a more social side. After all, she was pretty social in all her dreams and fantasies. She couldn't define the feeling she had, only that it was pushing her mind to go back down. She took another deep breath, put her journal down on her desk, and went back down.


	2. A New Friend

**Princess Secrets**

 **Chapter 2: A New Friend**

As she walked into the courtyard, she looked around and saw everyone smiling at her. Everybody was happy to see her and couldn't seem to contain their enthusiasm. She walked through the crowd, trying to find a solution to her strange feelings when she accidentally bumped into someone. She began to say, "I'm so sorry", but as she looked over at the person, all that came out was, "I'm so sss..."

The person she had run into was a girl, just a bit younger than Erika. She looked at her and thought, 'This girl is so cute! Put her onto my bed and go crazy!' The girl looked back and silently admired as she quietly said, "Oh, it's okay! I just wasn't watching where I was going!" It seemed she was nervous and Erika became curious.

"Hi, I'm Erika. You know, the 'birthday girl'."

"Yeah, uh, my name is Brittany!"

"Are you here all by yourself?"

She looked over at the people at one of the tables covered with food, drinks, and snacks. "No, my parents are over there." She spoke this with a sense of drepression. Her parents were there, ignoring everyone and had apparently only shown up for the food.

"It's okay, my parents are over there talking up a storm with people they just met." They both gave a short laugh and Erika invited her inside. "Come on, we can talk where it's not so loud!" It was true that they were both yelling over the noise to talk to eachother. They walked in and found it was nearly as loud now as it was outside.

"I can't believe this! It wasn't this loud just a moment ago!"

"Where can we go?"

"Come with me!" She ran up with Brittany next to her up the stairs and soon found themselves in her bedroom. Their hearts were racing as they looked at eachother and laughed. Somehow, Erika felt something now she had never felt before. A kind of happy friendliness that made her somewhat less content. Brittany looked around the room at everything there. The armoire, desk, bed, bedside table, closet, and the large window that showed everything in front of the castle. You could almost even make out the sight of the town. She gasped and walked around.

"Wow, this place is amazing! I've never seen any room like this!"

"Really? It's not actually that much."

"No, my room isn't that much. Mine is small with a little bed and a cramped up closet. My room doesn't even have a window."

Erika felt a little embarrassed now, thinking she might have been a bit shallow. Brittany didn't notice, just looking around still awed by the cleanliness and worth of everything there. "So, this is your bedroom?"

Somehow, the sound of that sentence made Erika jump and her heart raced a teensy bit faster. "Uh, yeah. This is it. Princess Erika's bedroom."

Brittany looked back at her, a little nervous, and sat down on the bed to calm herself. Seeing her sitting on her bed didn't calm Erika one bit. The fact of the matter was she had pictured Brittany on her bed thinking about them in a sensual moment. Now, that picture was almost real. She thought to herself, 'She's sitting on my bed! In my bedroom! And we're all alone up here!'

Brittany looked at her with a curious face thinking, 'What is she thinking about? Could she be interested in me? Could she really want someone like me?' She broke the tension saying, "Well, this is nice. Why don't you come and sit with me?" Erika silently gasped as she nervously walked over and sat beside her new friend. Unfortunately, she accidently sat too close so that the two were only inches away from eachother. When they looked at eachother, they could both feel their breath and feel their hearts beating faster.

Erika looked away at first towards the door. In the haste of entering the room, she had locked it behind her quickly so she wasn't noticed. Her eyes moved over again and a kind of lust suddenly burst out. Brittany was about to say something, but Erika moved her hand behind her head and shoved a kiss onto her lips. At first, Brittany was shocked, but she soon succumbed to the taste of Erika's tongue. They made a passionate kiss and when it was over, Erika looked up at her. She thought to herself, 'Is she interested? She kissed me back! Is she a lesbian or bi? Does she want to go further?'

Brittany's mind was still empty, feeling her heart now racing faster than ever. Any faster and she might have a heart attack. Erika became confident enough to do it again and see where it leads. She reached in and pulled Brittany closer as they embraced eachother in another kiss. Their eyes were closed and their hands wrapped around and pulled to feel their bodies pressing against eachother. Their tongues were swaying around in their mouths, swirling and tasting. Finally, they let go and their hands fell to the bed. They opened their eyes and realised they were one in the same. Brittany always had her secrets too. Now, they were out, at least to Erika.

Erika smiled and felt like laughing, but didn't. Brittany broke the silence that hung in the air by saying, "Wow. That was... wow." Erika couldn't hold it back this time and giggled, which made Brittany do the same. "Wow, huh? You wanna take this a bit further?"

Brittany simply nodded and they pushed themselves further towards the middle of the bed, not breaking their eye contact. They laid onto their sides and decided after the beginning of another kiss that she would be the one to climb on top of Erika. They didn't break the kiss and continued while their hands made moves onto their bodies. It seemed they both had the desire to raise eachothers' shirts up, but it was Erika's that was buttoned. Brittany had no choice but to take a moment out of the kiss to undo Erika's blouse. Soon enough, she noticed no straps or laces underneathe and that Erika had no bra on.

She opened it and saw the breasts, practically shining in the sunlight that came from the window, and couldn't hold back. She pushed herself back and bent down to lick and suck at her breasts. Erika gave out a short squeel that made Brittany even more horny. She wrapped her tongue around her nipples and sucked gently, making her squeel a bit more. The more she did it, the more Erika squeeled and the more she squeeled, the more horny they became. To end it, Brittany took one last, long lick up one of her breasts, over the nipple, continuing up, and slid up to the side of her neck.

She kissed behind her ear and licked all around. Her hands rubbed and fondled her breasts, while Erika had no power in the matter. She felt like a slave, being taken advantage of, yet it was somehow a good feeling. She tried to move her head, wanting to do the same to Brittany, but couldn't. She was holding Erika down hard enough to keep her from moving. All she could do was feel her hands on Brittany's sides and slid down far enough to just barely reach her waist. She wanted to go just a bit further, but her "Brittany-made paralysis" kept her from reaching her goal.

Brittany finally stopped and pulled her own shirt all the way off. Erika looked down and saw her perky breasts nearly pointing at her. She smiled and brought her hands back up to hold her close. She wrapped her lips around her nipples and went straight to sucking. Her tongue swirled and rubbed the nipple within her mouth which gave Brittany shocks of pleasure coming from her chest and coursed out through her whole body. Going back and forth from sucking to fondling and back made her moan several times. Erika turned Brittany around and pushed her down so that it was Erika now who was on top.

She lay above on all fours, still going at her breasts. She saw that the bottom part of Erika's dress was off and that her body shown in the sunlight making Brittany realise the truth that she really was the most beautiful thing in the kingdom. This time, Erika moved her hand down to feel the inside of her thigh. Brittany suddenly knew what she was going for and gasped. Erika slid her fingers further towards the middle and felt the opening of her vagina. Two fingers reached in and felt the tight walls closing in around her. She reached up and found her target. As soon as she just barely touched her clitoris, Brittany couldn't hold back and gave out a loud moan of pleasure.

"Aahhh! Yes! Aahhh, that's good!" Erika raised her head from her breasts and smiled, pleased with Brittany's impressive complement. She rubbed her clit and jolts of pleasure coursed through her body like getting struck by a lightning bolt of pleasure. She could feel it in her hands and toes, even reaching up into her head. She was becoming somewhat dizzy, still breathing so heavily that she was almost out of breath. She just barely looked up to Erika and realised she was on her knees and that her other hand was in her own vagina, rubbing just as furiously, putting both of them to the brink.

Erika kept her hands in eachothers' openings while she reached up for a kiss. Brittany tightened her hands on the blanket underneathe and pushed her tongue to taste Erika's. The kiss only lasted a short time as both of them were on the edge. As soon as they came, they broke the kiss to give out a scream that could probably be heard from down the hall. Erika removed her hands to grasp the blanket next to Brittany's. Their shirts off and underwear down to their ankles, Erika lied down next to Brittany, both of them gasping for air. They were in a daze as they looked at eachother and smiled. They both thought to themselves, 'This was the most amazing time of my life!'


End file.
